


Dreams

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [18]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Nightmares, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby has Interesting dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

For as long as he could remember Toby Williams had always had Interesting dreams. He'd learned to be cautious, though, in what he told others about his dreams. More than once he'd been told that his dreams sounded like nightmares, like the time he'd dreamed about caves filled with fire that never went out, or the Forest of Eternal Night, or going swimming in a lake full of monsters. Toby didn't think those dreams counted as proper nightmares, because nightmares were supposed to be frightening, and in his dreams the Blue Eyed Man was always there to keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #39 Dreams from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.
> 
> I find my creative juices flow best when I'm writing on real paper with my fancy calligraphy pens. It's honestly kind of annoying, but whatever works I guess.


End file.
